


Take the Things you Love

by NeverComingHome



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: Written for an old prompt. A short fic about deceit.





	Take the Things you Love

Just because he saved him and stood in front of a tank with his chin up doesn’t make him special and it doesn’t make Jack obligated to care. He’s a soldier and an opportunist first, so when his uncle gives him an order he follows it and makes it his own. David blushes when Jack sends a couple girls over and catches his eye from the other side of the club. Jack leaves on the arm of some blond while a boy whose chest is covered in glitter sneaks out the side door to meet him at the car. David sees it all, but pretends not to until Jack kids around about how he’s going to be spitting out gold flakes for days-testing him. David only returns with a joke about it being a better miracle than turning water into wine.

Every time he passes one of Jack’s test he fails his own continuous challenge to remain the man he was before he enlisted. With Jack it’s a series of moments questioning David’s faith and in whom it rests. It seems like only a matter of time before servitude becomes friendship and friendship becomes Jack lifting up from a sit-up to kiss David on the mouth. He waits, giving him a chance to freak out, but David only lets go of Jack's sneakers and leans in for another. Then everything is goosebumps and shallow breathing while Jack tells him it's a bad idea even as he wrenches off David's shirt.

“You said you've never been caught, right? I trust you.”

Jack takes control, the look on his face good-natured if not innocent, fingertips dragging over the unscarred skin of David’s hips when he pulls down his running shorts. David looks at him like he’s a crown of butterflies when Jack is inside him and his customary smirk is replaced with bared teeth and moans.

* * *

 

“I came here to say it was a one time thing. If you know what’s good for you you’ll leave this apartment and never look back.” David stands in front of the door not budging. “This can only end badly.”

“Fate brought us together. Look at all the good that’s happened since I saved you.”

“You’re not listening to me.”

“I don’t believe you and I aren’t apart of that good. It’s difficult now, but God knew what he was doing bringing us together. He had a plan.”

Jack thinks of William and the cut down surveillance tape showing David Shepherd in the midst of an illicit gay affair with a blurry dark haired stranger in the king’s own home. He shoves past him, taking an envelope from his jacket and tossing it at David’s feet.

“So did I.”


End file.
